Revenge of Momorose
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: The Justice League is on high alert. Someone has been killing their new recruits, and it's not because of Brainiac. All activity has been suspended, but Team Amicitia isn't going to let a serial killer stop them. But what will they do when Vav Girl is next on the killer's list?
1. First Encounters

**Hello folks. I'm here with another DCUO installment I've recently come up for myself. I was going to write something before this, but I decided against it and just merged it with this story.**

**I can't promise my updates will be as timely as my two previous installments** **(**_Vav Girl_ **and **_Fall of Pink Rose, Rise of Momorose_**), but I will do my best.**

* * *

Superman sat in his designated chair in the Hall of Justice, with Wonder Woman sitting across from him and Batman sitting at the end of the table. All three mentors sat staring intently at a holo-screen that was being projected from the table. On it was a list and profile picture of various heroes that were scrolling slowly so all three could study each face.

"How many?" Superman asked.

"34," Batman replied. He had already seen the list; he had been the one to make it.

"How could so many be dead within one month?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"No one knows how or who's doing it," Batman responded. "Each one of these people were attacked individually, away from other people."

"Could it be Brainiac?" Superman asked.

"It's not his style," Batman replied.

"And nothing has been left behind at the scenes?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," the Dark Knight responded. "It's a clean job with no way of tracing the assailant. Whoever did this knew what to do and how to do it without leaving a trail for us to follow."

"So we have nothing to go off of?" the Man of Steel asked.

"Nothing," the non-super powered man stated.

"This is very dangerous," the Princess of Themyscira commented with a worried frown. "Young heroes are being slaughtered without us knowing who's doing it."

"Not just any young heroes," Batman stated. "They have one other connection in common aside from being heroes." He glanced up at Superman and stared at him intently. "They were Meta users."

Wonder Woman's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. She looked over at her fellow mentor, and found Superman's eyes just as wide. He had known about the deaths, but he hadn't known that they had been under his teachings. The realization made everything worse for him. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm his mind.

"You know what to do," Batman stated, continuing to stare down Superman.

"Yes," the Kryptonian responded gravely, opening his eyes. "I'll make the announcement today and I'll have Oracle notify them. I want to prevent any more deaths."

Batman and Wonder Woman nodded in agreement.

* * *

A dejected Gwen sat in a diner, glaring at the textbook that was in front of her with an empty plate off to the side. The textbook was for her math class, the subject she hated most. She tapped the paper with the eraser of the pencil, glaring at the textbook as she attempted to complete the final problem she had become stuck on. Sitting inside the backpack that laid beside her was her favorite stuff doll, Vav.

It had been half a year since Gwen and her two (now best) friends escaped from a Harvester Ship that Brainiac had sent after them. While being a hero had been one of Gwen's biggest dreams, she found that it wasn't like what _Team Lads vs. The World_ had made it out to be. For one thing, she was looked down upon by not only other recruits, but by her own mentor as well. Superman never gave her any missions; any time she asked for something to do, he would just blow her off and tell her to go train with the sparring dummies.

The only missions she'd go on were missions that Chris or Vi would gain from their mentors. Chris, Vi and herself had made a team, known as Team Amicitia (Gwen was proud to say that she had come up with the name herself; she knew it was Latin for friendship, and she was so happy when it became their team name). They were always working together as teammates, fulfilling missions and completing raids. It was the only time Gwen was allowed to participate in missions. If she wasn't with her teammates, she was at school (because her parents told her she had to go to school; yeah, that hadn't been destroyed yet), which is where she had just been an hour ago, while her teammates were performing solo missions. They promised to meet her at the diner, but they hadn't arrived. She had tried contacting them many times before, but they weren't responding.

Deciding that she wasn't going to finish the math problem anytime soon, she packed up her school supplies and paid her bill at the front counter before heading out on the street. She'd drop her stuff off at her house and then head up to the Watchtower to see if she could get tabs on where her teammates were since neither of the two was responding. As she was making her way down the sidewalk, she heard what sounded like a body hitting a wall, followed by a pained cry coming from somewhere close to herself. Without thinking it through, Gwen ran to where the fight sounded like it was taking place, and found a figure decked out in pink clothing attacking a younger looking figure in purple clothing. The pink clothing figure was beating the snot out of the other figure, delivering well-placed punches to their opponent who didn't stand a chance.

Gwen briefly remembered seeing the figure in purple twice before on the Watchtower and guessed that the figure in pink was a villain. Again, without thinking, Gwen rushed into the fight. She wasn't wearing her superhero outfit, nor did she have it on her since she didn't want someone to accidentally find it in her backpack if someone was to snoop in it. She didn't think about that as she ran at the pink-cladded figure; her only thought was to help her fellow hero. The villain hadn't seen Gwen coming, and was blind-sided when a powerful pulse of energy knocked them to the side, away from their opponent.

Gwen stood in front of her fallen comrade and sent a trash can flying at her opponent. The trash can was destroyed by the opponent's staff, making the trash can fall harmlessly to the side. The opponent stood to their full stature, glaring at the young heroine with glowing pink eyes. Gwen held her ground, not afraid of the villainess standing across from her.

_She looks so familiar, _Gwen thought to herself as she sent another pulse of psychic energy at the older girl. _But why?_

The woman in pink managed to deflect all of Gwen's attacks and threw a wire at the girl, letting it wrap around Gwen, constricting her use of her arms. It was a move Gwen had seen Vi use several times before, and the young heroine had only a moment to think this before she was electrocuted. The wire had reeled itself towards the villainess, who had taken to the air, and when Gwen recovered from the shock, she was punched by the woman in the face. The wire released the young heroine and she fell to the ground, causing a small dent in the concrete.

When Gwen pulled herself up, she was hit by a sticky bomb that her opponent had stuck to her chest. The explosion from the bomb caused Gwen to go into the air, but she was quickly brought back to the ground by her opponent's heel kick to the stomach. Gwen coughed violently from the hit, weakly using her telekineses on a nearby item so she could distract the stronger woman. Like with the trash can, her opponent whacked the item away from her. Gwen closed her eyes briefly, and when she reopened them, she found an energy field being placed around her. A second later, electricity from the dome-shaped field shot at her, sending electric voltages through her body. Gwen screamed out in pain as she was assaulted by the attack.

Her opponent stood to the side, watching and listening as the girl was electrocuted. Finally, the body couldn't take the pain anymore and Gwen fainted. Seeing the girl faint made the villainess stop her attack and remove the stasis field she had formed. Kneeling beside the fallen girl, the villainess checked Gwen, and when she found a faint pulse in the girl's wrist, the woman raised her staff and intended to impale the younger girl with it. Before she could do that, however, she was stopped by a green light wrapping itself around the staff. Turning, she found a Green Lantern attempting to remove the staff from her person. Snarling, the woman made her staff disappear. She pulled out a small capsule and threw it to the ground; smoke appeared from the capsule and encased the woman. The Green Lantern formed a fan that blew the smoke away, but the woman was already gone. The Green Lantern only had a moment to feel disappointed about the fact before he rushed over to the two fallen heroes, checking them over and calling for an immediate teleportation to the Watchtower, which was granted easily and swiftly.

* * *

Luthor was a little surprised to see Momorose enter the Hall of Doom with a scowl on her face. She usually kept her emotions in check, but the scowl on her face told him that something had happened. Curious, he called her in for a discussion. She entered immediately, not one to disobey her master.

"My dear, you look upset. Did something happen while you were in Metropolis?" he inquired.

"My cover has been blown," she reported.

Luthor frowned in anger. For the past month, Momorose had gone about murdering the recruits for the heroes that had Superman as their guide. So far, it had been a simple and clean job; heroes wound up dead without anyone knowing who it was that was doing the killing. But now their entire operation was blown to bits because someone discovered Momorose's actions.

"Who was it?" he demanded.

"I don't know who she is," his protégé responded. "She wasn't a human because she had mental abilities. However, she wasn't in her hero attire, so I can't identify her through that."

Luthor's frown deepened.

"How did you come across being ambushed?"

"I was killing Violet Velvet when she appeared," Momorose answered. "She appeared out of nowhere and turned my attention off of my prey."

"Is the other alive?"

"My prior target is dead," the powerful villainess responded. "I made sure of it. I was finishing when she arrived."

"And this girl?"

"Had a Green Lantern not intervened, I would have given her the finishing blow," Momorose answered. "She's on the brink of death."

Luthor held in a sigh as he stared at her. He noticed that her hands were balled tightly in fists. Letting his mind wander, he wondered what made her more upset: the fact that she lost the kill, or the fact that a member of the Justice League rescued the young girl. He held in a smirk as he thought about it being the last one. If she was upset about this hero being rescued, then Luthor could use that to his advantage.

"It was inevitable that we would be found out," Luthor began, leaning back in the chair he occupied. "Now that the Justice League know we're targeting them, they will be on their feet, trying to anticipate us."

"Yes sir," she commented.

"You want revenge against this girl, don't you?" Luthor questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

Luthor pretended he was thinking about his decision, but he had already thought of it two minutes ahead. Still, he had to put on a show for the young woman; how else was he going to keep her under his command?

"Contact Calculator. Give him a description of the girl you faced and have him see who she mentors under. If she mentors under Superman, then I give you my permission to kill her. If she does not mentor under Superman, then you will not be allowed to pursue her, am I understood?" Luthor questioned.

"Yes, sir," she responded with a bow of her head.

"Good. Then get to it," Luthor responded.

Momorose gave a slight bow at the waist and walked off. Luthor watched her leave, a smirk forming on his face when she disappeared. It was almost too easy for him to manipulate. He had Bizarro and her on his side, two pawns he manipulated with the greatest of ease. When it came time for him to take over, he was reassured that he would be able to do so and keep command of the position.

_I can only imagine the sorrow that alien scum must be feeling,_ Luthor thought about Superman. _It must be killing him inside to watch as his protégés die by my own protégé's hands. But soon, it will be his turn, and no one will save him._

* * *

**The Green Lantern mentioned is not any of the well-known Green Lanterns; he's literally just a random Green Lantern that happened across Gwen's fight and rescued her.**


	2. Getting the News

Batman stood with a Green Lantern staring into the window of the Watchtower Infirmary. Inside was a young girl, badly beaten. She had been on the verge of death, but had been rushed to the Watchtower fast enough for her to be healed. She was recovering, slowly, but still recovering. Had the Green Lantern not found her sooner, she wouldn't have been saved in time. Batman had already been cued in on her condition from the doctor handling her, and the Green Lantern had informed Batman on what he had seen when he rescued the girl.

From his left, Batman listened to two sets of foosteps rush their way. He turned his head slightly, just in time to see two figures rush inside the room and over to girl inside the bed. Both figures stood beside the fallen girl, staring at her in mixtures of concern, worry, and anger. A doctor made his way to the door, ready to kick out the two new occupants, but Batman held out an arm, signalling for the doctor to leave them there. The doctor stared at Batman, looking ready to argue, but he decided against facing off with the Dark Knight and left. Batman wasn't well-versed in the medical profession, but he didn't see a problem in letting the girl's teammates stand beside her bed, so he allowed them to stay.

Techvi found a chair and sat it next to the bed their young teammate was residing it, continuing to stare at her in concern. Hothead moved to the other side of the bed, continuing to stare down at her in concern, while his fists were bunched up into fists. Batman could tell that he was angry, and Batman couldn't blame him. The Green Lantern decided he had seen enough, and left med bay, heading back for Metropolis. Batman wasn't alone for long; a little whooshing sound from his right told him that Superman took the Lantern's spot.

"Violet Velvet is dead," Superman said to the Dark Knight. "She was dead before the Lantern could save her."

"Another one of yours'?" Batman questioned, even though he knew the answer.

Superman nodded.

"We've got a person to match the actions to," Batman stated. "The Green Lantern gave me a description of who he saw attacking Vav Girl."

"Can we match the description up to the data banks?" Superman asked.

"I've already sent the description to J'onn and he's working on it," Batman responded.

Superman nodded once more.

"She'll make a full recovery," Batman commented.

Superman lowered his eyelids as he stared at the recovering girl inside. He watched as Techvi rummaged through Gwen's backpack and found a stuffed doll that looked oddly similar to Gwen's costume attire. The older girl placed the doll next to Gwen's head, making sure it was placed properly so it wouldn't fall over.

"How soon will she recover?" Superman asked.

"She should be awake sometime today, but she won't be fully recovered for five days," Batman replied. "Did your announcement go out?"

"Yes," Superman responded. "Everyone but I believe this girl know about my decision. I'll speak with her and her teammates when she wakes up."

* * *

Very few people knew where Calculator was located; Momorose was one of those people. He never gave out the information to her; she found it herself. While she had been a nature-user as a hero, she had been taught on how to use and track communication airwaves by the Martian Manhunter back when she was Pink Rose. That knowledge had transferred over into her Momorose persona, and she had used it to track down Calculator. He hadn't been too happy to see her, but she honestly didn't care about his feelings. He would just have to put up with it.

She never visited him just to visit him; there was always a purpose to it. After speaking with Luthor about her identity being in jeopardy, she went to Calculator's location. Calculator sighed visibly when he heard her enter his room, turning to glare at her. He didn't hate her, but he also didn't like her visiting his abode without notice (actually, he didn't like her visiting at all).

"My favorite customer," he greeted her sarcastically. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"If I describe a hero for you, can you pull up her record?" she asked, ignoring his tone and greeting.

"I'm Calculator," he replied. "Of course I can."

"Look under Superman to see if you can find a child roughly fifteen years old," Momorose instructed. "Light brown hair, and shorter than me. Mental user. Unknown movement set."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Calculator questioned.

"She wasn't wearing her costume," Momorose replied.

"Wait, you let her get away?" Calculator asked in shock. "Well that's new for you, PHK."

Momorose briefly closed her eyes at the nickname he had for her. It stood for Pink Hero Killer. On multiple occasions, she told him to knock it off with the nickname, but he wouldn't quit it, and Momorose let it go and simply ignored him anytime he called her that. She opened her eyes and glared at him. The look was enough to get Calculator working.

"Fine fine. Give me a sec to input the data," Calculator relented, turning back to his workspace. "Joykill."

Momorose stood over his shoulder, watching him type in the description she had provided for him. It took him only a few minutes to narrow down the list (surprisingly small, but the age was the biggest factor), and scrolled through it slowly, allowing the villainess the opportunity to look over the profile pictures of all of them. She stopped him on the fifth picture and took a look at it.

"Her," Momorose said, pointing at it.

"Vav Girl huh?" Calculator asked. "Wait, haven't I heard the name Vav before?"

"I don't care," Momorose responded. "Send me her data."

"Yeah, yeah, already doing so," he replied.

She heard her communicator ping, indicating the data had been received. Without another word, she turned and left Calculator's living space, heading back for the Hall of Doom so she could continue her vendetta against the teenage girl. She would not rest till the girl was dead.

* * *

There was a constant beeping noise that was slowly starting to bug Gwen. It was in a constant pattern, and it was pulling the girl from the reaches of unconsciousness. She attempted to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Her ears weren't picking up noise too well; the beeping noise was muffled. Her body felt weightless, which made her a little freaked out.

_Why isn't my body responding?_ she thought to herself. _Why can't I move? Where am I? Why am I wherever I'm at? Why is that beeping noise __**still beeping**__?_

_Be calm._

_Who are you? You sound familiar,_ Gwen thought back to the new voice.

_I'm J'onn J'onzz,_ the voice thought back.

_Oh! Martian Manhunter! Hiya!_ Gwen thought back, relieved that the voice wasn't an enemy's voice. _So where am I?_

_In the Watchtower,_ J'onn replied. _You should be regaining your consciousness soon._

_But my body feels weird. And there's this beeping noise that is now getting louder,_ Gwen responded.

_Your body will return to normal shortly. You must focus on waking up though. Your mind will do the rest,_ J'onn instructed.

_If you say so,_ she replied, exiting out of the conversation and focusing her attention on waking up.

As she continued the thought process, her body began to gain weight, and the muffled noises began to clear out. She began to feel like she was in her skin, and her eyes were beginning to listen to her began she found that she was able to start opening them. Everything was blurry at first, and so she had to shut them again and reopen them. When she opened them for the second time, two faces hovered over her own, and she quickly identified them as her teammates, Vi and Chris as their superhero alter-egos, Techvi and Hothead. Both were worried and relieved.

"Hi guys," Gwen greeted, though her throat was hoarse for reasons she couldn't remember. "Martian Manhunter says I'm in the Watchtower. How come?"

"Gwen, what is the last thing you remember?" Vi asked.

Gwen tried to sit up, but Chris and Vi kept her from aggravating her body. She gave them a strange look, but complied with their silent demands and stayed in her position. She felt something fall against her head, and turned to see her favorite stuff doll sitting beside her.

"Oh hello Vav," Gwen greeted her stuffed doll.

"Gwen, the question," Chris demanded.

"Hm? Oh right. I don't know really. My memory's kinda fuzzy," Gwen answered. "The only clear thing I can remember is that I had been at the diner working on my math problems before I left."

"Can you remember anything after that?"

Gwen looked up in shock when she saw Superman entering the room. He stood at the end of her bed, his face neutral as he studied her.

"No...everything's fuzzy after..." Gwen paused midsentence, and her eyebrows furrowed. She fell silent.

"Gwen?" Chris prompted.

"I...I heard fighting," Gwen started up. "I heard fighting and I went to check it out. There were two people fighting, one in purple and one in pink. The pink figure was beating up the purple one."

"Violet Velvet," Superman interjected.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Vio Vel," Gwen said, using the nickname she had for the other girl. "I saw the pink one beating up Vio and I went to help. I tried to beat her, but the villain overpowered me." Her brows furrowed further. "After that, I can't remember. She had put me in a dome and electrocuted me. From her fighting style, I guessed she was a gadget user."

"Gwen, would it be alright for the Martian Manhunter to enter your mind and get an image of your attacker?" Superman asked.

"Hm? Yeah, that's fine," she replied easily. "He already was. He helped me wake up."

Superman nodded.

"I'll let him know. In the meantime, you will stay here to recover. Once our doctors give you the okay, we'll move you to your temporary living quarters," Superman explained.

"My what?" Gwen asked.

"Until the situation is under control, you will be residing on the Watchtower," Superman responded.

"What situation?" Chris demanded, his tone taking on an edge of anger. "No one informed us of a situation."

"That's because you two-" his eyes glanced at Chris and Vi, "are mentored by Wonder Woman and Batman. Gwen, however, is under my teachings, and her communicator received my announcement just as she was brought to the Watchtower."

"But what's the situation?" Chris questioned, getting annoyed that his question wasn't answered.

Superman was undeterred by the anger and annoyance in Chris' tone. He closed his eyes briefly to collect himself before he spoke.

"For the past month, recruits who chose me as their mentor have been dying by someone unknown. Violet Velvet was their latest victim, and with Vav Girl's and a Green Lantern's description of her, we may be able to put a stop to her," Superman explained.

"How many has she killed?" Vi asked.

"As of today, 35," Superman replied.

"What about my parents?" Gwen asked.

"They've already been relocated to a safe house with someone guarding them," Superman answered. "We won't let any harm come to them."

"But what am I supposed to do on the Watchtower?" Gwen asked.

"Practice with the dummies," Superman responded, and Gwen held in a groan at the answer. That was his usual answer to everything about her. "You will not be allowed to leave the Watchtower."

"Does that mean she can't go on missions with us?" Vi asked.

"That's right," Superman answered.

"Seriously? You're having her cooped up here?" Chris demanded.

"She and anyone under my teachings," Superman responded. "Until we're able to apprehend this killer, we can't risk anymore heroes."

"She'll be with us. She'll be fine. This was a onetime deal and it won't happen again," Chris argued.

Superman never went serious; that was more of Batman's department. However, when serious situations called for it, he was able to pull on a serious look that would almost rival Batman's.

"I understand you two care about her, but this is for her safety. The killer was effective and had Vav Girl not gotten involved the killer would have gotten away. But since Vav Girl did, there's no doubt in my mind that she'll be the primary target for the killer," Superman explained.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but he caught the look Vi sent him and closed it. Once sure her hostile teammate was under wraps, she turned and looked at Superman.

"We understand sir," Vi responded, surprising Chris. "Thank you for informing us."

Superman nodded, his facial features returning to their usually calm setting.

"Get well Vav Girl, and know that you will be safe so long as you remain on the Watchtower. The killer can't get you here," he said.

Gwen looked over at Vi, for advice on what to do. Vi gave her a nod. The young heroine nodded.

"Thank you," the teenager said to her mentor.

He gave her a smile and nodded, exiting the room. Once alone, Chris looked over at Vi.

"You can't be serious," he stated.

Vi waited a few moments before she finally answered.

"No," Vi replied. "But do you honestly think he would let us stay with her if we told him we wouldn't follow his order?"

Chris blinked twice at her question, realizing that Vi was right. Had he told Superman that they wouldn't do as he stated, the Kryptonian would probably find a way to ban the two of them from seeing Gwen. Gwen grinned at the two.

"Good. If I was really going to be stuck on the Watchtower for an unknown time, I think I would go crazy," she chuckled. Her mood turned when she thought about her parents. "I hope my parents are okay."

"They'll be fine," Vi reassured her youngest teammate, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "The Justice League has everything under control. You should be focused on getting plenty of rest."

Gwen nodded.

"Being stuck in this bed is going to be really boring, you know?" she complained.

"We'll be here to keep you company," Vi reassured. "And don't forget Vav."

Gwen brightened at the mention of her stuffed doll and hugged him.

"Of course he will," she agreed. "We're such good friends that he'll never leave me."

Chris rolled his eyes, but Vi was able to see the slight curve of a smile on his lips. Chris always picked on Gwen for the stuffed doll, usually making some threat or another about how he was going to burn it up and send her the ashes through the mail. These sorts of teases usually ended up with Gwen yelling at him for a good half-hour before Vi would have to step in and break the two up. Chris never had anything malicious against Gwen or the Vav doll; he just enjoyed pushing the teenager's buttons.

* * *

"I've seen the attacker in Vav Girl's mind, and I've matched it with the image in the Green Lantern's mind," J'onn announced to the three mentors in the Hall of Justice.

"Can you show us?" Wonder Woman requested.

J'onn nodded and linked their minds with his. He then sent him the image he had made from what he had seen in Gwen's and the Green Lantern's minds. Superman's eyes widened when he saw the image in his mind; the woman looked just like Pink Rose, a heroine who had mentored under him. She had died almost a month ago, and so the wound was still fresh for many heroes who had been friends with her.

"Is that...?" Wonder Woman trailed off on her question, turning to look over at her two teammates.

"Pink Rose," Batman finished, looking over at Superman.

"Hawkman and Hawkgirl confirmed her death," Superman stated. "She's dead."

"For a dead girl, she's been doing a lot of damage," Batman responded, earning a glare from Superman.

"Is there a way to track her?" Wonder Woman questioned, ignoring the tension that was beginning to form between her male compatriots.

"I do not believe she will be easy to track and follow," J'onn answered, also ignoring the tension. "She will appear when she wants to appear, and we can only hope we will be there when she does."

* * *

**For me, I hear George Newborn or Tim Daily when I write for Superman, instead of Adam Baldwin. I also hear Carl Lumbly when I wrote for Martian Manhunter instead of Dwight Schultz. The same is for Hawkgirl (Maria Canals over Lana Lesly). I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but I'm making you all aware now because I wanted you to be aware of whose speech-pattern I was using when I write for these characters.**

**I'm unsure of when the next chapter will be out, so please be patient and on the look out.**


	3. Escape from the Big House

**Hello all. Please enjoy the latest entry!**

* * *

Recovering had been a boring process for Gwen. She had been confined to the med bay bed for the entire week, left to do nothing but rest, heal up, watch _Team Lads v.s. the World _(thank goodness that was still an on-going series) and occasionally roamed the internet off of the Watchtower wifi on her communicator. Chris and Vi visited her every "day" (something that was hard to determine considering they were floating in space), and she called her parents every day to keep tabs with them. Other than that, she hardly did anything during her recovery, which was boring.

However, it was finally her release date. She sat on her bed, back in her regular clothing and out of the med bay clothing. Vav sat on her lap in the safety of her arms with her school bag lying against her side. She was waiting (im)patiently for a Justice League member to show her to her room. Since she was stuck on the Watchtower, they had set up a room for her to reside in until that villain she had faced against was taken care of.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She had been expecting one of the Teen Titans or side-heroes, and so she was shocked when she found Superman entering the room. Chris and Vi were standing behind him, the latter hero giving her youngest friend a smile.

"Ready?" Vi asked.

Gwen nodded with a hum and got up from the bed, feeling and hearing her bones crack. It was the tell-tale signs that she hadn't been using her bones at all. She slung the backpack over her shoulder. She smiled at them with another happy hum.

"Ready to go," she responded.

The walk through the lower levels of the Watchtower was uneventful; they mostly entertained themselves with small talk (which Superman did not join in on) about things that didn't really entertain them. When they arrived at the room, they found it was a small room with only a bed and a small dresser. One bag of luggage was on the bed, and Gwen looked at Superman with a quizzical look on her face. Superman nodded his head in Vi and Chris' direction.

"We went to your house yesterday to grab some clothes for you," Vi answered.

"I didn't pick anything," Chris quickly corrected. "I just stood guard in case someone wanted to attack."

Gwen cocked her head to the side, looking perfectly innocent (although her two friends quickly learned that this was a facade).

"So you didn't pick out any under-"

"Shut the hell up!" Chris snapped, not letting her finish that question.

Gwen giggled, earning a glare from her male teammate who had a faint pink coloring on his cheeks. He mumbled something under his breath, only loud enough for Superman to hear; the Kryptonian did hear the words, and gave the other male a disapproving look. The metahuman then turned his direction to Gwen.

"It's not much, but this will be your living quarters until the Justice League is able to handle the situation," he explained.

"How far have you gotten?" Gwen asked.

"Enough for now," Superman responded cryptically, already leaving.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Chris demanded.

"This doesn't involve you," Superman replied, stopping and giving Chris his attention.

"Excuse me? Our teammate was almost killed! I think we have every right-"

"This is a situation being handled by senior members of the Justice League," Superman interrupted with his tone firm. "We will inform you of any development if we deem it important enough. Leave this to us."

Chris opened his mouth to protest, but Vi and Gwen reached out and grabbed his arms, stopping him from doing something stupid. Seeing that the girls were handling the situation, Superman left, heading for the Hall of Justice.

"Idiot," Vi hissed when she was sure Superman was out of hearing range. "Don't draw suspicion on us so soon."

"Right, right," Chris sighed, shaking off the girls' clutches. "It just pisses me off that they won't tell us anything about who attacked Gwen."

"We'll find that out on our own," Vi replied. "Now then, are you ready Gwen?"

Gwen grinned at the question. She ran over to the bed and opened the luggage. She then opened her backpack and dumped out the contents. After rummaging through the luggage, she stuffed the item in her backpack and looked over at her teammates.

"Sure am!" she responded.

"Then let's move, and quickly," Vi responded. "We don't have a lot of time."

Her two teammates nodded and followed after their leader.

* * *

"Is it clear?" Gwen whispered from behind Vi as she and her two older comrades stood peaking around a corner.

"No," Vi replied. "An attendant is there."

"But I thought these were self-operated?" Gwen asked.

"They are," Chris responded from behind the girl. "But the Justice League had attendants installed to keep heroes who mentor under Superman from leaving."

"How are we going to move him!" Gwen whispered frantically.

"Relax," Chris replied, exasperated with the girl. "Vi's got this covered."

Vi smiled at the young girl before turning her attention to the attendant. From her side she pulled out a circular disc and threw it in the hallway. A hologram appeared from the disc and it was of a girl Gwen had never seen before. The hologram looked real enough, and it could even speak, which drew the attention of the attendant away from the portal and onto the hologram.

"Now!" Vi hissed, running for the teleporter.

Team Amicitia ran onto the teleporter and quickly activated it before the attendant could figure out it was a trick. It was the perfect escape.

* * *

"Haha! Fresh air!" Gwen cheered happily once she got outside of the Metropolis police station.

"Cheer for fresh air later," Chris interrupted. "We need to go change and start our search."

"Can't I just enjoy the sun a little bit longer? Do you know how boring it was up in that big satellite?" Gwen complained.

"He's right Gwen," Vi contributed to the conversation, stopping Chris from screaming at their young friend. "The Justice League needs our help in tracking down this girl that attacked you, and we need to start immediately."

Gwen sighed.

"Okay, fine, you two win," she relented, sulking a little. "But can we go to the park after this is all done?"

Chris sighed, which many would have taken as a no, but the two girls knew it was a yes. Despite his denials, the two girls (Vi especially) knew that he couldn't say no to Gwen's requests. Not when she was adamant about something.

"Only after we're finished," Vi replied.

"Then let's go find us a villain!" Gwen cheered, running down the street.

"After we change you idiot!" Chris shouted, running after his cheerful teammate.

Vi sighed and shook her head at their antics, but ran after them.

* * *

Momorose was annoyed. Angry, actually.

For the past week, she had been stuck in the Hall of Doom because Superman had kept his students on the Watchtower. No students to kill meant Momorose had nothing to do. She knew it was coming, but it still aggravated her when she wasn't able to do something. It just wasn't something she enjoyed. Her days in the Hall were spent meditating, practicing her techniques, or conversing with Bizarro (the two were better acquainted since Luthor was forcing them to get along).

She was starting to wonder if storming the Watchtower would be a better idea to get her way when her communicator suddenly went off.

"What do you want?" she questioned Calculator.

"Just hacked into some streetlight cameras in Metropolis," Calculator replied.

"And?" Momorose demanded.

"Impatient are we?" he mocked.

"You're the one ending your sentences dramatically," Momorose shot back.

"Then perhaps you don't want to know that I found that girl," Calculator replied.

"The girl?" Momorose repeated before a look of understanding dawned on her face. "Vav Girl."

"Yep. I've got her down in Metropolis in Little Bohemia," Calculator informed.

Momorose cut off the transmission, not needing to hear what else Calculator had to say. Vav Girl was off the Watchtower. She was in Metropolis; in Little Bohemia. And Momorose knew _exactly_ where the girl was. All that was left to do was finish off unfinished business.


	4. The Odds That Are in Favor

**We're moving on folks, and we've got some fight scenes here. I haven't worked on fight scenes in a while, so I hope they're enjoyable.**

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" Hothead questioned.

"Mhm," Vav Girl hummed in response.

"It's secluded," Techvi commented. "I can see why she'd attack Violet Velvet here. Hardly anyone would know a fight was going on."

"Nothing's out of the ordinary," the male superhuman stated. "There's no evidence of anything."

"The Justice League come through and grabbed anything related to the incident," Techvi repsonded. "I expected as such."

"So then why the hell are we here?" Hothead demanded.

"I wanted to see the scene," Techvi replied. "Batman wouldn't answer my questions about where it was and what they got from the scene, but I wanted to look it over." She flew up into the sky, looked around for a few minutes, before lowering herself back to the ground. "Your attacker must have pulled Violet Velvet from the sky into this alley."

"Why?" Hothead questioned.

"Because this alley is obsecured from the road. No one can see in or out if they were just walking by at random. From the sky, however, the attacker would have had a good vantage point," Techvi replied.

"And Vio Vel i-..was a flyer," Vav Girl added.

"Plus, this was the portion of Metropolis Violet Velvet patrolled," Techvi continued.

"Wait, patrolled?" Vav Girl asked in confusion.

"Yes. Superman followed Batman's lead and had his members patrol certain areas of Metropolis for better coverage," Techvi answered. "You weren't aware of this?"

"You know as well as we do that Superman doesn't pay Gwen any attention," Hothead spoke up, his tone taking on an edge of annoyance. "If it wasn't for the two of us, she wouldn't be a part of any missions; he'd just keep her up on the Watchtower or down on Earth."

"Mhm," Vav Girl agreed with a hum, her tone slightly sad. "Without you two, I wouldn't have had my powers grow the way they did."

"So back to this serial killer, what else can we gather about her?" Hothead asked.

"Well she was kind of similar to Vi," Vav Girl answered. "She could fly like Vi, and she was a Gadget user. And she was dressed in pink. Plus, she's really powerful."

"That's not really helpful," Hothead commented.

"She's probably aligned with Luthor," Techvi theorized.

"And your reasoning is...?" Hothead trailed off so she could answer.

"She's going after heroes who mentor under Superman," the leader explained. "Who else despises Superman more than Luthor?"

"Me."

The three heroes turned at the new voice, adrenaline in overdrive because the voice wasn't recognizable to them. A woman older than the three of them decked in pink clothing lowered herself to the ground several feet away from the team. Vav Girl tensed upon seeing her attacker while Hothead and Techvi, guessing she was Vav Girl's attacker, took protective stances in front of Vav Girl.

"Have you been following us?" the only male of the team demanded.

"No," the woman responded coolly, her face void of any expression. "I have an associate who was able to lock onto your position and I came here."

"If I were you, I'd leave right about now," Hothead threated. "It's three to one."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the woman questioned, her tone indicating that she was unintimidated.

"It's a warning," Hothead responded with a snarl.

Before he could launch himself at the villainess, Techvi held up her arm as an indicator for him to not engage. To back Techvi up, Vav Girl reached out and wrapped a hand around Hothead's arm, keeping a physical hold of him in case he did shoot off. Luckily for the girls, he did not and merely glowered in their opponent's direction.

"Who are you?" Techvi asked.

"Does that matter?" the woman questioned. "You three will be dead in little time."

"For my curiosity it does," Techvi responded, forcing back a shudder that had threatened to run down her spine the moment she heard those words. The woman said it so nonchalantly...like killing someone wasn't out of the ordinary.

The woman closed her eyes, looking like she was deliberating before opening them again. Nothing in her demeanor changed.

"Very well. There is no harm in letting you know your killer," the woman replied calmly. "I am Momorose."

The second the words were uttered, Momorose flew from her spot and grabbed Techvi by the throat. Hothead jumped into action, breaking Vav Girl's hold and rushing at their opponent. Momorose saw him coming and, with her other hand, brandished her staff that she used to whack Hothead away from her. Techvi used the opportunity to use her own staff against Momorose. The hit to the side of the stomach was enough to force Momorose to release the younger girl. Hothead and Techvi grouped up, once again standing in front of Vav Girl.

"Gwen, stand back," Techvi whispered to the girl, watching Momorose warily.

"But I can help," Vav Girl protested. "And you're hurt."

"Just sore, not hurt," Techvi corrected. "And you just got out of the infirmary. You're still recovering. Just stand back and let us handle this."

"But-"

"Do as she says," Hothead ordered. "You've already gone up against this girl once, now we'll take it from here. We've got this."

Vav Girl pouted, but reluctantly stepped back. In truth, she was a little afraid to fight Momorose, but she resolved with herself that she'd jump in if her friends needed her help. Momorose watched with the youngest hero step back with narrowed eyes.

"Protecting her won't save her," Momorose responded. "I'll merely kill you two first, and then slaughter her."

"You won't touch her," Hothead snarled, sending a fireball at Momorose.

The villainess twirled her staff fast enough to beat off the fireball. She stood still, not moving but held her arm up and out. The three heroes watched in silent curiosity. Before their eyes, a floating green mechanism appeared beside the villainess. With the snap of Momorose's fingers, her creation began firing at the three.

"A turret?!" Hothead shouted, jumping away from the impending hit by the rockets. "Techvi-"

"I can't match that," Techvi interrupted Hothead before he could finish the question. "Just destroy it."

"Already figured that," the male replied.

He stood up and ran at super-speed at the turret. While running, he crafted a meteor in the air and threw it on the turret. The turret doubled-back from the attack. It was distracted by the hit, giving Hothead the opportunity to slash at the turret with his Scintillating Zweihandler. The turret fell back once more from the second hit. Hothead went to run at the mechanism again, but before he got far, he felt something hit his chest. Looking down, he found a small device on his chest, and before he could grab it, the device went off. He felt himself fly up into the air, before he was brought back to the ground by a powerful hit to his back.

"Chris!" Vav Girl cried when she watched Momorose land on Hothead, the older woman planting her foot and adding pressure on the back.

Before Techvi could hold the younger girl back, Vav Girl lunged towards her opponent, raising a hand and mentally lifting a nearby trash can and throwing it at Momorose. The turret took the hit from the trash can, having flown in to protect its mistress. Momorose shot off from her downed victim and slammed Vav Girl with the head of her staff. The momentum and speed of her attack sent the young hero into the wall.

"Your friends are foolish enough to fight me for you," Momorose stated to her opponent. "I will kill them before I dispose of you."

Techvi rushed at Momorose from behind, placing the staff around the woman's neck, beginning to choke her. Momorose glanced at her opponent from the corner of her eyes. Without a word, Momorose grabbed the staff against her neck, and flew into the sky with Techvi keeping pace.

"I can fly like you," Techvi stated to her opponent as they continued to ascend. "You can't break free of me like this."

"Who says I'm breaking free?" Momorose questioned.

Techvi had only a moment to mentally question Momorose's response before she felt a hit against her back. Looking over her shoulder, she found the turret trailing them, hitting her. Her attention was off of Momorose, giving the older woman the opportunity she wanted; without hesitation, she slammed her head backwards against Techvi's face, drawing Techvi's attention away again, this time to the pain coursing through her 'cause of the hit to the nose. Momorose then moved the two until they were parallel to the ground and rocketed the two to the ground. Techvi wasn't able to collect herself or fight back. Just before they hit the ground, Momorose broke free and, taking Techvi's staff, slammed both the staffs into Techvi's stomach, sending the woman faster to the ground. When she made contact with the graveled ground, a small indent was made. Momorose threw the staff back to its owner like it was trash, no longer interested in it. Raising her own staff, she intended to impale Techvi with the sharp-end of her staff, but was stopped by an energy blast nearly hitting her. Turning, she found Vav Girl glaring at the older woman with her hands held out directed towards her. Momorose turned her full attention to the young hero, but was distracted by a fireball sent in her direction. Hothead was off the ground, his body engulfed in fire.

"I forgot about you," Momorose commented. "I forgot I left you breathing."

"Your mistake," Hothead snarked back, racing at the woman.

Momorose flew up into the air, avoiding the hit.

"That's not going to work on me!" Hothead shouted.

He began running in a circle directly under Momorose. Momorose was unworried. She formed a grenade in her hand and threw it down at Hothead. The grenade went off and an electrical shock hit the male hero, stunning him. Momorose shot down at him and kicked him in the head, sending him to the ground again. She stepped on his spine and put pressure on it. She heard movement to her left and found Techvi attempting to get up and form a sticky bomb. Momorose snapped her fingers, and the turret, that had been hovering to the side waiting for a command, flew forward and shot several rockets at the hero, stopping the girl from her actions. She went back to stepping on Hothead, but was stopped again, this time by a force pushing her. Turning, she found Vav Girl glaring at her with panic in her eyes. Momorose glanced behind her and saw that the turret had been knocked back a little.

"Leave them alone!" Vav Girl ordered.

Momorose directed her attention back to her prey.

"I've changed my mind. I'll kill you now so that your friends may see their failures in trying to protect you," Momorose informed her prey.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Vav Girl cried out.

"Your worry should be for yourself," Momorose responded. "I won't let you live a second time."

Vav Girl responded by sending a telekinetic push at the woman. Momorose rose up a barrier that protected her and, at the same time, sent electrical currents through Hothead and Techvi since they were close by, making the two cry out from the pain. Hearing her friend's cry made Vav Girl freeze up in shock. Momorose took this chance to raise up in the air. From the air, she dropped a tiny device to the ground. The device went off and turned the three into ice blocks. Hothead, though in pain, managed to melt his way out of the ice, but the effort had taken his energy. Vav Girl used a mental blast to break free of her ice prison, and sent a nearby object at Techvi's ice block and broke her team leader free of the ice block. Momorose landed behind Vav Girl and knocked the younger girl in the back of the head. The older woman then formed a stasis field over Vav Girl and it shocked her like it had a week before. When the field dropped, Momorose stepped over to the girl and stepped on her.

"You're weak," Momorose stated. "And very foolish. The Justice League had you locked away safetly, and yet you came here to die. No one will miss you."

"Don't move," a voice commanded.

Momorose looked over her shoulder, finding Superman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and John Stewart standing behind her. Momorose glared at the assembled group, removing her foot from Vav Girl's body so she could turn around fully to face the heroes.

"So it took me beating up this pathetic excuse for a group for you to finally show up?" Momorose questioned Superman.

"Pink Rose...I can't be," Hawkgirl muttered in disbelief.

"That's because it's not. I'm not Pink Rose anymore. She's dead," Momorose replied. "I've done away with her and I'm now Momorose."

"Stop this Pink Rose," Superman spoke to her. "Your actions have endangered many people and continue to do so. Stop this now and let's talk about it."

"You don't get it, do you?" she responded. "The day the Justice League abandoned me is the day I became Momorose. I no longer hold any ties to the Justice League."

"We can talk this over," Martian Manhunter stated calmly.

"There's nothing I want to talk to any of you about," Momorose said. "My goal is to exterminate all of your proteges, Superman. And I am going to continue with this girl."

"Don't touch her," Superman warned.

"All worked up over a weakling? Where was this response when I was left to die in S.T.A.R. Labs?" Momorose demanded, bitterness on her tongue.

"We were coming back Rose," Hawkgirl spoke up, taking a step forward. "We were getting necessary equipment to get you-"

"You left me to die. You didn't come back. You ran without checking to see if I was following," Momorose cut the winged-woman off. "And I've now switched loyalties."

"To who? Luthor?" Superman demanded.

"Yes. He has promised me an opportunity I couldn't pass up," Momorose answered.

"And what would that be?" John questioned.

"I'll only tell you, Superman," Momorose said to Superman, lifting up into the air, her turret disappearing with the wave of her hand. "But it will be on my terms."

"I will find you," Superman promised.

Momorose scoffed at the notion. Her eyes then landed on her fallen opponent.

"This girl has been saved once more, for reasons I can't understand. But know this, heroes," she began her threat, "I will kill her the next time I see her. If you care about her so much, I suggest keeping a careful eye on her."

With the threat stated, Momorose flew off.

"Should we follow her?" Hawkman asked.

"Let her go," Superman responded. "I'll handle her. We need to get these three to the Watchtower."

Martian Manhunter was calling in for a teleporter while Superman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl went to the three fallen heroes. While Hawkman went to Hothead and Hawkgirl to Techvi, Superman went over to Vav Girl, carefully lifting her from the ground. Both Techvi and Hothead were knocked out, the former having fainted because of the freefall and Hothead fell unconscious the moment he heard Superman's voice, trusting his and his teammates' lives with the Kryptonian. Vav Girl was the only one still conscious, though she was in great pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she was held in his arms, tears traveling down the sides of her eyes.

Superman didn't say a word about her apology. He frowned and walked back to where Martian Manhunter and John Stewart were waiting. He didn't look at her or speak to her during the short walk. Vav Girl curled a little in on herself, knowing Superman was extremely disappointed in her and seeing him not accept her apology hurt her deeply. She glanced over at her two teammates who were being brought over by the other heroes and saw the damage done to them. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, regret and self-blame running through her veins.

_This is all my fault._

* * *

Momorose walked through the Hall of Doom like she owned the place; which wasn't too far from the truth since she was Luthor's favorite "pet." However, none of the unknown villains dared to approach her since they feared her. Not only was she a walking, expressionless robot-like being, she also had Luthor and Bizarro as her allies. That made her practically untouchable in many of their eyes. On top of that, the one time someone did approach her, Momorose took care of him and killed him without a second thought. That made many stay away from her.

So after arriving back from her task of fighting Vav Girl and her team, Momorose was met with no obstruction as she walked through the hall to her room. Riddler had been the closest one to doing so, but seeing the look in her eyes made him think twice and walk away. She entered her room and locked the door once there. She didn't want to speak with anyone, especially Luthor. Her mission had been semi successful. She had nearly killed Vav Girl for the second time, but Superman had interrupted her. It made her hate the teenager even more.

What made Vav Girl so special that a whole team would come to her (and her teammates) rescue? As far as Momorose could tell, Vav Girl was weak and lucky; anytime she had attempted to kill the girl, someone got in the way. Nothing about her was special, and yet Superman had come to her rescue. Why hadn't he done the same for her? Had she not been the best of the best during her times as a hero? Had she not proven herself great? But wasn't this what Luthor told her about? How she had been too great and so the Justice League wanted her dead? Yes, that made sense. Vav Girl was weak, so they came to protect her because she was weak. She had been too strong, and so they left her to die so their reign would go unchallenged. Well, they made a grave mistake, and she would inform Superman of that mistake.

_Next time we meet,_ Momorose vowed to herself. _I will kill her where she stands._


	5. Resting and Planning

**Here's another installment of **_Revenge of Momorose._ **Some quick notes: I renamed **_Fall of Pink Rose, Rise of Momorose _**to **_A Rose By Any Other Name._ **It sounds better and less wordy. Second, we're over half-way done with the story, but the this week and the next two weeks will be busy for me since, within that timespan, I have four tests and two papers. Plus, I'm averaging out over 30 hours of work each week between my two jobs. I will attempt to write for this story within that time, but I can't guarantee anything, so don't be surprised if you see I don't post a chapter for this story within the following days.**

**With that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen didn't look up when she heard the door to her room slide open; she already knew who had come to visit. She forced herself to sit up in bed since she doubted the three visitors would appreciate speaking to her while she was laid on her side. In her seated position, she pulled her legs to her chest, hiding her face in her knees. She knew she looked like the child she acted like, but for this one time she didn't care. She just couldn't bring herself to look at the mentors that stood opposite her bed.

It had been two days since she and her team went up against Momorose and lost. Had the Justice League not stepped in when they did, Gwen knew she and her friends would have died. The realization of it made her heart freeze over in guilt. Had she not become Momorose's target, the pink-clothed woman would have never attacked her friends. If Gwen was only stronger, then Momorose would have never posed as a threat to her and her friends.

But then came the startling revelation that Momorose was Pink Rose, a hero that Gwen knew by name alone. Pink Rose's name was pretty legendary among the new recruits of the Justice League, since she was among their batch to rise through the ranks and became a full-fledged member of the Justice League, and a respectable one at that. Knowing that Momorose was Pink Rose only made things harder because Pink Rose was powerful and skilled, and those traits were passed onto Momorose.

"You're not going to say a word?" Batman's gruff voice demanded.

Gwen curled into herself more from the demand. Her lack of an answer was enough for Batman to begin.

"We gave you precise instructions," the Tech Mentor began in a snarl.

"I know," Gwen muttered, her tone pitiful and sad.

"Your actions were foolish and brought harm to you and your fellow warriors," Wonder Woman chimed in, her tone firm but not harsh. "Had Superman not arrived, you could have been killed."

Gwen tightened her hold around her legs. It was true, afterall.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Our actions were done to protect you," Superman stated. "When we tell you to do something, we expect you to do it."

"I will," she promised.

Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She did her best not to sob, and she somehow managed to not do that. Still, the mentors could tell by her body language alone that she was upset.

"When the infirmary releases you, you will be escorted to your room by Superman," Batman mentioned. "You will be monitored by two heroes under constant watch while you remain on the Watchtower. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Gwen answered.

"We will use force if you try and break out again," Batman added.

"Yes sir," Gwen agreed. "I won't sir."

The mentors accepted her responses, but gave no verbal or physical acknowledgement of it to the girl. They simply turned and left the room. Gwen hid her face in her knees the moment the door closed and cried. They hadn't told her anything about her teammates, and she wondered, briefly, if they'd let her see them again. She wouldn't be able to handle it if they didn't let her see them.

The mentors parted ways outside of Gwen's room; Wonder Woman and Batman went to go check on their injured students while Superman went to discuss the Momorose issue with J'onn, his super hearing picking up on the sobbing coming from inside the room behind him.

He didn't mean to make her cry (or want her to), but he needed her to understand the consequences of her actions. She and her teammates had gone up against an opponent they hadn't known and almost got killed because of it. He had gone to her room to invite her to the sparring ring where many of his other trainees were gathered. She hadn't been in her room, and in curiosity, Superman used his heat vision to search her out in the Watchtower. He found no sign of her heat signature, and so he looked around for her two teammates and didn't find them. Oracle had ringed his communicator at the same moment he came to the realization that Gwen and her friends were off the Watchtower. He called for J'onn and John to accompany him to Earth, and Hawkman and Hawkgirl tagged along just before the three left. They had, thankfully, arrived in time. Seeing Pink Rose had been quite a shock, but Superman was more focused on getting Team Amicitia to safety over questioning Pink Rose.

Wonder Woman sighed to herself quietly as she made her way to the room Chris was being treated in. The boy had been a surprise to the Amazonian princess ever since she met him. When she had first seen that he wanted to train under her, she had thought it was out of some sort of male egoism to prove that he was better than whatever she could teach (it was something she expected since most men on Earth didn't want to learn from women and only wanted to prove themselves better). She had been happily surprised when he showed honest interest in learning everything she had to offer. His reasoning was that since she was a warrior, she (or another Amazonian) would be able to teach him to use his sword. To Chris, Superman and Batman didn't seem like the kind of men to learn sword skills from. Wonder Woman had silently agreed and had Chris study under one of the Amazonian lieutenants. He was very skilled in his weaponry and fire abilities, and Wonder Woman was proud to call him one of her students.

Batman, although people didn't assume it, did care for people under his teachings; he just had a different way of showing it. He had rushed to Vi's room after he heard that she had gone to Earth and confronted Momorose, and had been angered and worried about her condition. Vi was a smart student of his, and she got along well with his former protégés, which most likely helped her stand out since they offered her advice on how to handle him and his strange ways. She was quiet and hardly raised a fuss, but he knew of her and her skills as a leader amongst her three friends. She was a fast learner and a quick strategist, qualities that Batman respected by anybody. The doctors had reassured him that Vi would be alright when he went down to see what had happened, and that she'd heal in no time, but that didn't mean he wasn't upset by the team's foolish actions. Vi was the oldest and the leader; she should have known better, and Batman would make sure she was aware of the consequences once the girl woke up.

* * *

"Superman, you there?" Oracle asked over the communicator.

Superman paused on his conversation with J'onn, who nodded at him in understanding.

"What is it you need Oracle?" he asked after picking up the communicator.

"My sensors picked up images of Momorose in Suicide Slums," Oracle answered. "She's at Ace o' Clubs."

"Pink Rose," Superman muttered. "Is she alone?"

"The cameras I've hacked into show that she is. She's just...sitting on top of the club," Oracle replied.

_I'll only tell you, Superman,_ the Kryptonian remembered Momorose's statement to him. _But it will be on my terms._

"Superman?" Oracle prompted after the long pause.

"Sorry," Superman responded. "Thanks for the report Oracle."

"Are you going after her?" Oracle questioned.

"I am," Superman answered.

"Alone?" Oracle asked.

"It could be a trap," Oracle responded.

"That's a chance I'll have to take," Superman replied. "I need answers to what happened to her, and she'll only answer them if I go alone."

"If you're sure about this," Oracle commented.

"I am," Superman responded. "I'll be fine. But, if it'll make you feel better, send Steel to Steelworks. If things go sour, I'll have you send him to assist."

"That does make me feel better," Oracle answered, her tone filled with relief. "I'll do so now. Good luck."

* * *

"You kept me waiting."

Superman landed on the top of the Ace o' Clubs, behind Momorose who was standing on the edge looking over the street. The young woman had her arms closed.

"Pink Rose-"

"You never listen, do you?" Momorose interrupted. "I'm not Pink Rose."

"You are to me," Superman responded.

Momorose turned around, a glare fixed on her face.

"She's dead."

"You're still wearing your colors."

"To trick the heroes into trusting me. How else do you think I manipulated your little students to their deaths? They believed I was one of them thanks to the colors I wore and had no time to respond when I struck them," she explained. "I don't wear these colors out of loyalty to my former self."

"You can't mean that Pi-" Superman stopped himself when he saw the glare intensify. So instead, he continued with, "Rose. Somewhere inside of you I know you're still there."

Momorose closed her eyes and shook her head.

"So naive," she muttered. "You believe that simply because you believe it, it will happen. But this is something you can't change."

"Explain why you're doing this. Why are you working for Luthor?" Superman questioned.

"I joined with Luthor the day the Justice League abandoned me," Momorose began. "I was deemed too powerful by all of you, so you left me to die. Luthor rescued me and gave me the opportunity to seek my revenge."

"He's only using you!" Superman argued. "Once you're no longer useful to him, he'll kill you."

"If it means your destruction, then so be it," Momorose responded.

"My destruction?" Superman repeated.

"It was your fault I became this way," Momorose accused. "You sent me on that mission. Had you never done that I wouldn't be this way. You took away my life. So I will take yours."

"So you want to fight me here?" Superman questioned, balling his fists in preparation.

"No," Momorose responded coolly. "I'm not foolish enough to believe I could best you in a fight."

"Then how would you destroy me?" Superman questioned.

"Easy," Momorose responded. "I've already been doing it."

Superman looked at her in confusion. The villainess closed her eyes briefly before opening them, staring at him coldly.

"Your biggest weakness is that you care far too much for people," Momorose explained. "So I began to break away at you by killing your students."

Superman's eyes widened, realizing that her attacks were not just a command from Luthor, but part of a plan. Superman's already curled fists tightened.

"I won't let you kill any more of them," Superman threatened.

"That's not up to you," Momorose responded. "You won't save them. I'll begin with the trash and continue again from there."

"You'll have to get past me," Superman responded, dropping into an aggressive stance.

"You'd fight a former student of yours?" Momorose questioned.

"I will if it means stopping you from killing anymore heroes," Superman responded.

Momorose closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"I knew you'd say so," Momorose replied, a little bitterness seeping into her tone.

Momorose began to lift herself up into the air, shocking Superman by her brashness. Hadn't she just heard him say he'd stop her at any cost? He began to rise into the air to stop her, but was stopped by something slamming into his side, forcing him back onto the rooftop. Momorose paused momentarily to look over her shoulder at the downed hero.

"As I told you, I'm not foolish enough to fight you. I shall leave that to my companion," Momorose explained. "Goodbye."

Superman stood up on his feet, first looking over to the retreating figure before his attentioned turned to his attacker. Bizarro floated in the air, feeling a little triumphant at having landed a punch on the Son of Krypton.

"Bizarro no let you hurt pink lady!" Bizarro exclaimed. "Bizarro stop Superman!"

"Oracle, I need you to call Steel," Superman requested into his communicator. "Bizarro's here."

"I'm sending him now," Oracle replied.

Bizarro flew at Superman, an arm pulled back in preparation to strike. Superman shot up into the air, punching Bizarro before his opponent had the chance to. Bizarro reeled backwards from the hit, but bounced back quickly and used his heat vision against Superman. The Man of Steel blocked the attack with his arms. Bizarro looked ready to attack, but he was interrupted by a hammer striking him in the head, sending him into the wall of the other building. Steel, his hammer resting against his shoulder, floated beside Superman.

"Am I late?" Steel joked.

"Right on time," Superman joked back.

Bizarro moaned as he lifted into the air, rubbing the side of his face. The pale-skinned villain did a quick look around before floating up higher into the air.

"Bizarro finished with Superman. Will not forget this fight," Bizarro stated before releasing a powerful gust of wind.

Superman and Steel braced themselves against the wind, not being toppled away. When the wind died, Superman and Steel found Bizarro gone.

"Should we go after him?" Steel asked his teammate.

"No," Superman responded. "He was a distraction so he could keep me from touching Momorose. If we follow him, we'd just be attacked by a group of villains."

Steel nodded in agreement, landing next to Superman.

"So...Who's Momorose?" Steel asked.

* * *

"Excellent work, the both of you," Luthor praised his two followers.

Bizarro grinned excitedly at the compliment while Momorose nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"He will be more paranoid and won't let them leave his sights," Momorose commented.

"And that's what I want," Luthor responded. "Is there a problem?"

Momorose glanced away from her mentor, which told Luthor that there was something off. Bizarro stepped in, assuming it had to deal with the earlier incident.

"No problem! Bizarro made sure Superman didn't touch Momorose," Bizarro claimed.

Luthor looked over at the Cloned Kryptonian with dull interest. The genius had already figured out that Momorose was physically unharmed, but something was off about her.

"Yes Bizarro, and you did a good job at it. Now if you'd please leave us, I'd like to discuss some matters with Momorose alone," Luthor ordered.

Bizarro nodded enthusiastically, once again grinning at the praise before floating out of the room. Momorose watched him leave before turning her eyes to rest on Luthor. Luthor also returned his attention to his female student.

"Now then, what has you upset?" he questioned once more.

"The girl," Momorose answered without hesitating.

"Vav Girl," Luthor stated, watching the way Momorose's fists tightened. "You have a personal vendetta against her?"

"Twice I've encountered her and twice they have come to her rescue," Momorose responded.

Luthor's eyes brightened before returning to their normal state. He had known about Momorose's encounters with the heroine through Momorose and Calculator.

"And this makes you hate her," Luthor commented.

"She is weak. Her teammates had to protect her and I almost killed her. Twice she's escaped death because the League intervened," Momorose ranted. "They will come to the aid of their weaklings, but..."

"But they left their strongest to die," Luthor finished.

Momorose closed her eyes, forcing herself to keep her neutral look. It was hard, but a few seconds of deep breathing made it possible for Momorose to do. Luthor watched with a neutral look himself, hiding the fact that he was secretly glad the Justice League saved the other girl; their actions only fueled Momorose's anger and continued to solidify her commitment to Luthor.

"You want to kill her?" Luthor asked.

"Yes," Momorose answered. "Once and for all."

"And how do you plan on drawing her away from her safe haven?" Luthor questioned.

"I have that part figured out," Momorose stated.

"Oh?" Luthor asked with curiosity. "And do you believe it'll work?"

Momorose nodded, looking at her mentor with determination and confidence in her eyes.

"I do."


	6. I Challenge You

Heroes stopped and watched as Superman led Gwen to her room. Following behind them was Static and Booster Gold. Gwen had her head down, hearing the sounds of the gathered heroes whispering to each other. Superman's super hearing picked up on the words they were saying, but he didn't bother addressing them. Static and Booster Gold sent looks over at the gathered heroes, sympathetic for the young girl who wouldn't raise her head. Superman keyed in his authorization code on the side panel and walked inside. Gwen followed obediently while Booster and Static stood in the hallway.

"You're already familiar with the room," Superman began. "You'll stay here until we're sure it's safe. Static and Booster Gold will be your primary watchers. One of them will take you to the cafeteria when you need to. They'll keep an eye on you anytime you leave the room. You will not leave the Watchtower, however."

"I understand," Gwen responded, sitting on the foot of the bed and looking at her hands sadly.

Superman nodded and walked out of the room, shutting it behind him and punching in his code again on the control panel. He turned to look over at Static and Booster Gold, who moved to stand on either sides of the door.

"No one but myself, Batman, and Wonder Woman are allowed to enter her room, understand? If anyone else wants to enter, you turn them away," Superman instructed.

"Isn't this a little much?" Static asked.

"Her and her teammates won't listen to reason when we try to help them," Superman responded. "We have to take every measure we can to ensure their safety. Keeping them separated for now is the only option we have until we stop Luthor's plans."

Booster Gold and Static looked at each other uncertainly, but didn't voice further opinions on the matter. They'd trust the mentors' direction on dealing with Gwen and her teammates, and hope everything would turn out for the better. Superman glanced at the door before turning and walking down the hallway to head to the Monitor Womb.

Inside the room, Gwen looked away from the closed door and to the doll that laid against the pillows. Tears sprung to her eyes when she saw Vav and she reached out, pulling the doll to her body.

"Oh Vav," she said. "Everything's gone wrong."

She laid on the bed, curling around the doll that she was crushing to her body. Sobs wrecked her body as she buried her head into the head of her doll.

"I messed up Vav," she sobbed. "Chris and Vi are hurt and it's all my fault."

The doll remained silent, unable to say a word to the girl that was in obvious distress. All it could do was sit quietly and soak up the tears that fell on him. She continued to sob, and Static and Booster Gold, who were able to hear the cries, looked at each other uncertainly. It took all of their will power not to help her and instead continued to stand guard.

* * *

"You're going to aggravate your injuries," Wonder Woman warned calmly.

Chris, holding onto the bed for support as he attempted to stay on his feet, glared at his mentor. She didn't flinch or show any signs of caring and simply stood at the doorway with her fists on her hips.

"I'm already aggravated," Chris responded in a snarl.

Wonder Woman closed her eyes, silently asking for Athena's patience, and regarded her student once again. She walked over and wrapped a hand around his arm, shoving him back onto his bed. He hissed and glared up at her, seeing her glare at him as well.

"You're not well enough to be out of bed, so stay in it," she instructed.

"I want to see my teammates," Chris responded.

"We've been over this-"

"And I don't care about your stupid rules! Let me see them for myself!" Chris snapped.

"You will see Vi once the both of you are well rested," Wonder Woman answered.

"And Gwen?" Chris demanded.

The Amazonian sighed and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the argument that was to come, and opened them again.

"That is still to be determined," the woman responded.

"Let me see her dammit!" Chris shouted.

Wonder Woman turned a glare on him that made him shrink back, but he didn't back down.

"I told you we'll determine when you and your teammate can see her," Wonder Woman continued. "First you and Techvi must heal your injuries."

"She's scared," Chris responded, trying to get his point across.

"How would you know?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"She's young and she got beat up, _again_, by that pink-colored psycho," Chris explained. "And you're trying to keep her away from us."

"She's safe," Wonder Woman said, trying to soothe her tempered student. "We have two League members keeping watch over her. Momorose will not harm her."

"That's not the point!" the fire-powered boy snapped. "She's scared to be alone! You've cut her off from us, from her family, from everyone but herself!"

"I understand your concerns, and your concern for your teammate is admirable, but right now you must trust our decision," the Amazonian replied.

Chris scoffed and fisted the sheets, restraining himself from physically lashing out at Wonder Woman; even if he did, she would just strike back ten times stronger.

"Do you swear that Vi and I will see Gwen?" Chris questioned, staring Wonder Woman in the eyes.

Wonder Woman hesitated only for a second before nodding.

"I swear," she responded. "Now get some rest. Your skin is very pale."

Chris didn't respond to her concerns, but he did lie against the pillows and getting himself comfy. Wonder Woman left his room, nodding to a nurse that had been waiting outside for the Amazonian to calm the boy down. The nurse nodded back and rushed inside to check on Chris. The strong woman stared at the door for a second longer before turning and walking away. This had been the third time that week Wonder Woman had to stop Chris from leaving his room, and it was becoming more and more clear that if he didn't get to see his young teammate soon, he'd take the matter into his own hands.

* * *

"When will he let me see Gwen?"

Robin, who was visiting Vi because he was on the Watchtower and decided to drop by the infirmary, looked up at Vi questioningly. The young woman was sitting up in bed, looking at Robin critically. She was still confined to her bed, though she was almost completely healed.

"Who?"

"Batman. When will he let me talk to her?"

Robin shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm not really in charge of him," Robin responded. "Why can't you just see her on your own?"

"She's being kept from me," Vi replied. "I asked him yesterday when I saw him, but he didn't answer me. So I'm asking you, his partner, when will he let me see her?"

"I guess whenever he decides to do so," Robin shrugged. "Why's he keeping her from you though?"

"Because we escaped the Watchtower a week ago," Vi explained. "And we ended up fighting Momorose."

"And that's why you're here?" Robin asked, to which Vi nodded to. "So is that why he won't let you see her?"

"I believe so, especially since Superman had told us to not leave it," Vi added.

"Wow. You broke Supes orders?" Robin asked, whistling in impressiveness.

"Yes," Vi answered.

"Well, all I can say is that Batman will let you visit her, but I can't tell you when," Robin answered. "Batman's unpredictable. Just have hope though, okay?"

Vi closed her eyes and nodded.

"You're really worried about her, huh?" Robin asked.

"Her life has been threatened twice by an enemy that she gained unknowingly, and she's been cut off from her family and friends," Vi responded. "I worry for how she'll handle the separation."

"You guys are pretty close, huh?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Nightwing and Oracle?" Vi asked with a knowing smirk.

Robin smirked and stood up.

"I'm going to head out and let you rest," he said. "You still look pretty tired."

"I'll be happier once I'm out of here."

"Don't we all," Robin agreed. "See ya Vi."

"See ya Robin."

* * *

"Superman, we have a transmission from an unknown sender," J'onn said to the Kryptonian the minute the alien entered the Monitor Womb.

"Have you played the message?" Superman asked.

"Not yet. Whoever sent it is trying to spread their message to every communicator we have," J'onn explained.

"What?"

"They knew where to send the message, and if I open it, it will play like a global message to all of our communicators," J'onn explained.

Superman stared at his Martian friend in surprise, before he nodded.

"Play it."

"Are you sure?"

"We have to see what the message says," Superman reasoned. "It could be important."

J'onn nodded in agreement and pressed a button. The screen fizzled for a second while the message went to every communicator. A second later and then Momorose's face appeared, surprising Superman and J'onn.

"This message is for Superman and his little stupid Vav Girl," Momorose began crisply. "I am challenging you, Vav Girl, to a one-on-one. You and I have faced two times too many, and I want to put an end to our battles once and for all. So I am here to challenge you to one final battle with no interruptions from either sides."

"Cut it off," Superman ordered.

J'onn was pushing some buttons, getting it ready to shut down.

"Oh, and Superman? If you try and stop her from meeting up with me, I will begin to kill heroes," Momorose continued, making J'onn halt in his proceedings. The camera veered until it was focused on a young man in a green and red outfit. "You may have saved your students up on the Watchtower, but Batman's and Wonder Woman's students are still around. To show you I mean business..." Momorose trailed off. She came back into view, walking towards the young boy who held his head up in defiance to the enemy. Momorose materialized her weapon in her hand and then stabbed the boy through the heart with the sharp end of her staff. She pulled the staff out and watched him fall to the ground and blood flow out of his body. She turned back to the camera. "There goes one. If the girl does not face me within the hour, I will kill another. For every hour she does not face me, I will kill another and so on. So it's your choice: hand over the girl, or lose more heroes."

Superman clenched his fists, staring at the screen in horror and anger.

"I will be tracking you, Vav Girl, and the moment I find your communicator, I will send you the coordinates to where we will do battle. Come and face your end or let others die in your place."

* * *

"What do we do?"

The three mentors sat in the Hall of Justice. Wonder Woman looked at her male colleagues, waiting for either of them to answer her question.

"We have to decide soon," Wonder Woman continued when neither men answered her.

"How many of your students have we retrieved?" Superman asked Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Not enough," Batman responded. "Some of them we can't even find, so I'm sure they're with Momorose. And if we pull too many off the Earth, Brainiac's forces will overrun it."

"So are we going to send Vav Girl to face Momorose?" Wonder Woman asked, her tone a little in concern.

"If we let her fight, we can save the other heroes. If we don't let her fight, then we let the other heroes die," Superman said, voicing the options they had been given by Momorose. "But if she does fight there isn't a chance that she'll live. She's faced off with Pi...Momorose twice now and almost died."

"So we lose either way?" Wonder Woman questioned.

Superman and Batman didn't respond, but Wonder Woman knew that the silence was the answer. She closed her eyes briefly, asking Athena for wisdom, before opening them and looking at her companions.

"What of her teammates?" Wonder Woman asked. "They must have heard Momorose's challenge. Won't they try and come to her aid?"

"I already took the precaution and locked them in their rooms," Batman answered. "They were placed in them based on their powers, and in cases of emergencies, I or another senior member of the Justice League, along with the medical staff, can lock the members in the rooms without the hero using their powers to escape. Not even Techvi's powers will get her out."

* * *

"Let me out damnit!" Chris shouted, trying to burn through the steel door.

The heat from his palms did nothing to break him out of his prison. The door remained perfectly intact, infuriating Chris.

"Let me out here!" he shouted.

His leader was fairing about as well as him when it came to escaping the infirmary. Vi was trying every gadget she could make to short-circuit the electricity, but nothing was working. The door remained locked, and she was only using up her own energy to do so. Despite that, Vi continued to try and break out of infirmary; she needed to get out and to Gwen before the girl did something stupid.

* * *

Gwen sat on her bed, shaking as she stared at her communicator in horror. Even though her communicator was a blank screen, she could still see the image of Momorose impaling the young hero in her mind.

"She...she killed him," Gwen whispered out loud.

_And she'll kill more,_ Gwen thought in horror. _If I...If I don't fight her she'll kill more._

"Vav what do I do?" she asked her doll, looking at him in hopes he'll answer.

The doll doesn't, but Gwen already knew what his answer would be if he could speak.

"It's just like on the moon...with Dr. Crater..." Gwen said. "You were the only one who could fight him, so you did."

The doll remained silent as he stared back at Gwen. Gwen was referring to an episode of _Team Lads vs the World_ where Team Lads had gone to the moon

"But I'm scared Vav," Gwen admitted. "You almost died on that mission, remember? Will that happen to me?"

She remained silent, staring at the doll before a look of resolve steeled in her eyes. Nodding, she lowered Vav to her lap.

"You're right. It doesn't matter what I think; what matters is what I do," Gwen said. "I have to get out of here first."

She stood up, a plan already forming in her mind, and placed Vav on the nightstand. She smiled at him in what she guessed was a reassuring manner before walking to a corner of the room. Once there, she curled down and released a high-pitched scream of terror. Within seconds, Static and Booster Gold ran into the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Static asked in concern.

The girl stood up and looked at the two, offering an apologetic smile. They just stared at her in confusion.

"Sorry," she said before raising a hand.

The two didn't have time to process what she meant before they were being slammed against the wall and pinned down by her bed. Gwen then ran out of the room and blasted the control panel on the wall. Hearing the door shut behind her, the young heroine ran down the hall, ignoring Static's muffled shouts.

* * *

"Superman, come in!" Static's voice shouted over the Man of Steel's communicator. "We've got a problem."

"What's the problem?" Superman asked, placing the communicator on the table so Wonder Woman and Batman could hear it better. He already had an idea on what the problem was, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"Gwen escaped," Static answered. "She's locked us in her room but I'm frying the door open as we speak."

"I'll handle this," Superman responded, getting to his feet.

"Let her go Clark," Batman cut in, stopping Superman in his tracks.

"What?" Superman asked, looking at the Caped Crusader in surprise.

"She's already made her decision," Batman responded.

"We can't let her die," Wonder Woman protested.

"We're not," Batman countered. "She took the decision out of our hands."

Superman and Wonder Woman stared at their companion in shock before they understood what he meant.

"Hera help her," Wonder Woman whispered.

* * *

Gwen pushed past heroes that got in her way, apologizing as she did so but not stopping her path. She found a teleporter in no time, and was a little shocked that no one was there to stop her. She had seriously expected Superman to be there, waiting for her, but she was alone. She took a second to calm her nerves before activating the teleporter. When she appeared in the 7th Precinct, her communicator beeped. As promised, it was a message from Momorose with the name of their destination. Taking a deep breath, Gwen made her way for the exit, readying herself for her battle with Momorose.

* * *

**Gwen is in her Vav Girl outfit. I debated on letting her battle in her normal clothing, but decided against it and had her wearing her Vav Girl outfit.**


	7. Final Showdown

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for **_Revenge of Momorose_**. This chapter is mostly made up of fight sequences, so I hope you all enjoy! Our next chapter will be the last one for the story, but this won't be the final story in the series. I'm planning on doing another after this, so stay tuned for that info on my profile once the story is complete.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Vav Girl stared up at the S.T.A.R. Labs sign uneasily. She was standing in front of the Old S.T.A.R. Labs building, and she was the _only one _standing in front of it. Gorilla Grodd and his army were usually there and at Centinneal Park, roaming around and attempting to turn the humans into gorillas. But as Vav Girl stood before the building, she was _alone_. There were no gorillas around at all. Pushing away the uneasy feeling, Vav Girl walked up to the building, keeping a careful eye out for either gorillas or Momorose. As she scaled the walls of the building, she climbed all the way to the top, finding her enemy on the other side of the rooftop.

"I'm surprised you saw my message," Momorose said to the girl. "I expected Superman to keep you locked up."

"I wasn't going to back down from it," Vav Girl responded. "I'm here, so you have to let the heroes go. That was the deal you made."

"And why do you think I would do that?" Momorose questioned condescendingly. "I never gave you my word; I simply threatened you into appearing before me."

"You'll do it because you'll stick to your word," Vav Girl replied. "You're a woman of your words, and you always have been. You don't say things that you don't mean. So you'll let them go because you agreed to face me, not them."

Momorose studied her opponent for a few moments before closing her eyes and letting a tiny sigh escape her lips.

"You're very naive," she commented. "However, you are correct. I already released the heroes that I captured; though if they survived or not is none of our concern."

Vav Girl's body chilled when she heard the last statement, and she opened her mouth to question its meaning. She didn't ask the question, however, because Momorose was flying towards her. Vav Girl dodged to the side and tried to kick the passing villainess, but Momorose had been anticipating the attack and merely reached out her hand and caught Vav Girl's ankle. The heroine attempted to send an energy blast at Momorose to make her let go, but the villainess was faster and she slammed Vav Girl onto the rooftop. Not hesitating for a moment, Momorose made her staff appear in her hand and brought it down towards Vav Girl.

Pushing away her pain, the teenager kicked Momorose in the stomach and managed to push the woman away from her. Vav Girl rolled to the side and stood up, shooting at the villainess. One of the blasts managed to hit her target in the shoulder, but the other shots were deflected by the staff. The gadget user then threw out a tiny device, but Vav Girl moved out of the way before it could reach her. She had learned from her two previous encounters to dodge everything that was thrown at her by the woman.

"Dodging won't save you," Momorose announced to the girl. "It'll only delay your death."

Vav Girl kept her mouth shut, not at all sure on how she'd respond to her statements. She knew going into the fight that Momorose had every intent on killing her, she just didn't want to admit it out loud. Momorose didn't really expect a response and simply flew at Vav Girl, forming a device in her free hand. Vav Girl jumped to the side once more, but hadn't realized that she had been too close to the side. Instead of being on solid ground, she was over the edge and falling off the building. She quickly latched herself onto the side of the building, but an electrical current surged through her body, making her cry out in pain and release her hold on the building once more. Her freefall was stopped when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her upwards. For a fleeting moment, Vav Girl thought it was Techvi who had come to assist her, but she looked up and found that it was Momorose pulling her higher and higher into the air. The teenager raised her hand at the woman, intending to send an energy blast, but Momorose released the young girl and Vav Girl was sent falling to the ground. She landed on the conrete just in front of the building's entrance, the impact making a dent in the concrete.

Pain shot through Vav Girl, making her cringe and whimper out in pain as the injuries that had still been healing became aggravated. She attempted to get up, but Momorose's boot on her chest pushed her down painfully and kept her there. The woman just glared down at Vav Girl, her staff pointed at Vav Girl's heart.

"So weak," Momorose snarled down at her opponent. "It's a wonder you're a favorite of Superman's."

"I'm not a favorite!" Vav Girl snapped. "He doesn't even know I exist!"

Vav Girl wasn't entirely sure why she had said that. Maybe she had just been upset by Momorose calling her weak and needed to clarify that with the woman. Her answer, however, caused Momorose to step off of the girl and step back. While her face was controlled, there was a spark of curiosity in the woman's eyes.

"Explain yourself," Momorose replied.

"He doesn't...no one on the Watchtower pays me any attention," Vav Girl admitted, forcing herself to sit up. "To them I'm just a little kid playing dress up. They don't think I can help out _even though_ the Teen Titans started off at a younger age then me. They just push me away...they tell me to stay out of fights or missions and to go train with the dummies."

"But you've been rescued twice now," Momorose pointed out.

"Luck maybe?" Vav Girl responded. "My mom always said I was a lucky kid."

Momorose studied the girl for a small while before stepping forward. Vav Girl tensed in fear, but Momorose held out her hand to Vav Girl in a non-threatening manner.

"Come with me and work for Luthor," Momorose proposed. "The Justice League will never recognize you for what you are. They'll keep you weak because they don't want you to become a threat to them; it's why they abandoned me. I was growing too powerful for them so they threw me away. But Luthor will never do that. He will respect your true potential."

Vav Girl stared at the woman who had been, just a minute before, dead set on killing her, and was now offering her the chance to work for Luthor, in disbelief. The young heroine shook her head, never taking her eyes off of Momorose.

"No."

"No?" Momorose questioned, her arm falling to her side.

"No," Vav Girl replied. "No matter how the Justice League ignores me, I'll always be a hero. They don't make me a hero; I make myself one. I want to do good for the world, whether people recognize me for it or not. I was given these powers and I will use them for good."

"So you'd rather die?" Momorose questioned.

"I would, but I won't," Vav Girl replied.

"Oh?" Momorose questioned. "Explain."

"Because if I die, you'll continue to go after heroes and kill them," Vav Girl replied. "So I'm not allowed to die. I'm going to stop you."

Momorose sighed, shaking her head.

"Stupidly foolish," she responded, raising her staff up. "Very well. I gave you a chance to save yourself, but you've instead decided to die. So I'll grant your request, and then kill your friends."

"You won't touch them," Vav Girl threatened, forcing herself onto her feet.

"And you're going to stop me?" Momorose taunted.

"I will," Vav Girl responded. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Vav Girl shot off at her opponent, and Momorose readied a device in her hand. Before Momorose could throw the device, Vav Girl suddenly disappeared from her sight, surprising the gadget user. Momorose looked around in an attempt to spot the girl, before being hit in the back of the head by a piece of rubble. She turned, thinking Vav Girl was there but she found no one. Her attention was drawn away again when she felt a shot from a hand blast hit her in the side. Vav Girl materialized in front of her, and before Momorose could respond, Vav Girl kicked the woman in the stomach. Momorose recovered quickly and wrapped a wire around the teenager's body, sending electrical shocks to the girl that made her cry out in pain.

"That was very tricky," Momorose responded. "I won't let you do that to me again."

"We'll see," Vav Girl replied, forcing herself out of the wire.

Vav Girl winced when she broke out of the wire, feeling her earlier injuries burn. Momorose noticed the wince and quickly flew in, slamming her staff into the girl's body.

"You came to fight me while you're still injured," Momorose pointed out. "You really wanted to die, didn't you?"

"My goal is to stop you at all costs," Vav Girl responded.

"And will you kill me to accomplish this goal?" the villainess questioned.

"I don't want to...but if I have to I will," the heroine replied.

"That's laughable," Momorose scoffed. "You will die, and then I will kill your friends."

"I told you, you won't touch them!" Vav Girl shouted, sending shots from her hands at her opponent.

Momorose dodged the hits, walking over and striking the girl in the head with the edge of her staff. Vav Girl fell to her back, and Momorose stepped on her neck, pressing down to cut of air circulation.

"Do you want to know how I'll kill them?" Momorose questioned. "I'll start with the male since he was very defiant in our last battle. The exobytes gave him control over fire, so I'll drown him. His powers will be useless under water, and so he'll have no other option except to die. The female will be next. She'll be trickier since her powers are not elemental like the boy's. Her powers are more like mine. So for that regard, I will suffocate her. I will build a room to throw her in that will keep her trapped and then remove all of the air from it so that she will die from suffocation."

Momorose leaned in close to Vav Girl, who had tears starting to fall from underneath her eye-mask.

"Can you see their deaths? Can you hear their cries?" Momorose questioned the girl. "You will never get to see or hear them in real life because you're going to die, but can you imagine the pain they will feel? And the fear that they will experience? I'm sure you can."

Vav Girl briefly shut her eyes because she could imagine it; she could imagine the screams from both her teammates both in fear and frustration. She clenched her fists at the images of both her teammates dying, shuddering involuntarily.

"And then I'll find your parents," Momorose continued as an afterthought. "Why should I let them grieve for their dead child for long, when they could just join you?"

Vav Girl's eyes snapped open at Momorose's words, and her resolve strengthened tenfold. Imagining her teammates dying was quite hard as it was, but thinking about her parents dying too was too much for her to handle. Momorose noticed that her enemy's body glowed a bright blue, surprising the woman. Vav Girl was unaware of what was happening to her body and simply focused on glaring at the woman above her.

"I won't let you touch them," she snarled. "I won't let you touch _any of them._"

The teenager raised both her hands up at Momorose and tiny psychic-projectile spheres shot up at the woman. The villainess hadn't been expecting the attack and so she was thrown off of the girl and sent onto her back. Momorose sat up, a bit surprised by the attack since she didn't recall the girl having that ability. Vav Girl, having struggled to get back on her feet, didn't hesitate to attack again. She released her psychic resonance that pushed Momorose back even further and stunned her. The teenager then shot at Momorose, sending the woman onto the ground.

"How?" Momorose demanded, sitting up and nursing her shoulder.

"You're fighting for yourself Pink Rose; yourself and your revenge," Vav Girl responded before sending off tentacular orbs at her opponent. "I'm fighting for my loved ones. I won't let you hurt them. I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Vav Girl ran at Momorose and threw a giant energy ball at the woman. Momorose caught it in her hands and slid only a little bit from the impact. Vav Girl continued to run at the woman, pulling back her fist so she could punch the woman, but Momorose countered swiftly by hitting Vav Girl in the legs with her staff and then kicking the teenager in the stomach. Vav Girl stumbled backwards, but collected herself quickly and fired at the woman. Two of the four shots managed to hit Momorose, which was a big shock to the villainess. She didn't allow herself to ponder that for long and simply struck back, kicking the heroine up into the air before slamming her back to the ground.

Vav Girl, also not wanting to be bested, grabbed onto a limb of Momorose and pulled the woman down enough for her to fire off three more psychic orbs. The woman stumbled backwards, but was tackled by Vav Girl so that she was on her back. Flattening out a hand, Vav Girl shot projectile-spheres at Momorose, hitting the woman point blank. Momorose felt the pain throughout her body, but forced it to the back of her mind and kicked Vav Girl off of her. Vav Girl sat up, just as Momorose did, and glowed a bright blue. She raised both her hands and fired off two bolts of psychic-electricity at Momorose, making the woman cry out from the pain. When she saw that her enemy wasn't getting off of the ground, Vav Girl forced herself up to her knees and formed a psychic meteor in the sky. When it was completed, she hurled it at the woman. The meteor hit its target as intended, and when the attack disappeared, Vav Girl found Momorose indented into the ground. The teenager limped over to the woman, staring down at the pink-colored villainess.

"I will not lose to you," Momorose growled, forming a device in her hand. "I refuse."

Vav Girl saw the device, and before Momorose could throw it, the heroine took the device and slammed it onto Momorose's chest. An electrical field formed around the villainess and sent electrical shocks through the woman's body. She screamed from the pain, convulsing before the field disappeared. Her glowing pink eyes stared at Vav Girl for a moment before they shut and her breathing slowed. The teenager studied the woman for a long while, before slowly raising her hand up and pointing her palm at the downed woman. Before she could attack, however, a laser blast hit between her feet, sending her flying away from Momorose, landing a few feet away and moaning from the pain of impact.

Vav Girl looked up in surprise, and that surprise turned into fright when she saw Lex Luthor standing beside his fallen protégé in his full-suited armor. The bald man had his arm raised and aimed at her, and she could hear the laser firing up. She had no energy to move, and she didn't think any of her attacks would be strong enough to combat the laser beam that was sure to come. As she thought over her options of escape, a pair of red boots landed in front of her, making her look up at the owner. Surprisingly, and yet not so, Superman stood in front of her, glaring at his long-time enemy. Luthor narrowed his eyes at seeing the alien.

"Interfering are you?" he demanded.

"Only because you forced my hand," Superman responded tightly. "Pi-...Momorose challenged Vav Girl to a battle, and she lost. You have no business stepping in and attacking Vav Girl."

"Is that so?" Luthor challenged.

Superman glared in response, not backing down from the challenge. If Luthor wanted a fight, then that's what he'd get. He had stood on the sidelines while Vav Girl fought against Momorose, but now that Luthor was stepping in, so could Superman. Luthor looked like he was weighing his options, and he finally made a decision when he lowered his arm, his laser cannon powering down as he did so.

"You win this one, Kryptonian," Luthor spat, bending down so he could scoop up the injured woman. "I have more pressing matters to take care of than to wipe the floor with you and that kid." A portal opened behind him, one that he walked into backwards. "Don't expect this in the future."

Superman didn't dignify Luthor's words with a response and simply watched him retreat through the portal, taking the badly injured woman with him. Once the portal was closed, Superman turned his attention to the battered girl on the ground. She was in bad shape, but still alive. He bent down and carefully lifted the girl up, mindful of where she looked to be the most injured. Her brain, understanding that it was finally safe and that the body would not receive any more injuries, shut down and forced Vav Girl into unconsciousness. Her body sagged from the feeling and her head rolled onto Superman's shoulder, revealing her closed eyes for the alien, who looked down at her with a sad smile.

"It's alright V-...Gwen. You won, and we'll get you fixed up," Superman responded, feeling the tell-tale signs of the teleporter on him.

Vav Girl didn't respond to him, and remained unconscious as she and her mentor were teleported off of Earth and to the safety of the Watchtower.


	8. Wake Up

**Back with the final chapter, and I'll admit this was harder for me to write. For whatever reason, scenes just wouldn't come to me, and I had three different endings before I finally chose the current one.**

**There will be a sequel to this story, though I'm not sure when I'll start it. I'm taking a small break from fanfiction writing (I'll probably get back to it in January), but I may write bits and pieces for the next story in my free time. Aside from one-shots, I won't be posting for the next two months due to school. Keep a look out on my profile for when the next story will come out!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been five days since Momorose was beaten by Vav Girl, and things on Earth had returned to normal (or about as normal as it could get with Brainiac still invading). The villains (Luthor especially) hadn't been causing problems, so the mentors allowed the hero recruits to go back to Earth, and the war with Brainiac continued like normal.

Currently standing before a window in the medical wing of the Watchtower was Superman, which, whenever he wasn't attending official Justice League business, had become the place to find him. Inside the room he stared at was a resting Gwen, who hadn't woken up since her fight with Momorose. Sitting around the bed were her two teammates and her parents. Her mother was sitting beside her daughter, which had been her current residency since she had been brought up to the Watchtower shortly after Momorse was defeated by Vav Girl.

Her mother would only leave the chair for bodily needs; otherwise, she never got up. She didn't want to miss a moment to be beside her injured child. While she would be there, she would talk to her unconscious daughter. Mrs. Greenleigh had reasoned that she didn't want her daughter to think she was alone during her recovery, and so she would tell her daughter stories; stories about what she and Mr. Greenleigh had done while in hiding, current events going on down on Earth, or even fairytales. She didn't really care what she fold her daughter; she just wanted her daughter to hear her voice and not feel lonely. She would also help the nurses change the bandages, probably to ensure no further pain would come to her daughter. The nurses had, at first, protested, but one look from both Superman and Mrs. Greenleigh had shut them up and allowed the woman to clean the wounds and change the bandages.

Her husband had taken to standing behind his wife, watching his daughter sleep. Unlike his wife, he would sometimes retreat to the room the Justice League had set up for them. He would sometimes talk to his daughter while she slept off her injuries, or speak with her teammates who had also taken a somewhat-permanent residence inside the room. If he wasn't walking to either of those two parties, then he'd fallen into silence and simply stare at his daughter. On those occasions, Superman, who would silently observe from outside, would see the guilt on the man's face. Superman didn't have to guess on why the man would feel guilty, and it would make the Kryptonian also feel guilty for putting their daughter through that situation. He had pulled the man aside early on and expressed his deepest apologies, but the man had just patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"She's always been into superheroes," he had said reassuringly to the Kryptonian. "Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew something like this would happen...I just didn't think it'd happen so soon."

Vi would also sit beside Gwen, though she would sit on the opposite side of the girl. Vi rarely spoke, and took up to reading a book while she stayed with Gwen. Chris also spoke very little, and most of his time was spent pacing about the room in his little corner or taking out his aggression down in the training room. He had been very aggressive ever since Gwen had been admitted into her room, but Superman knew it was stemmed out of concern for the injured girl. He had seen the damage done to Vi's and Chris' medbay rooms, which they had destroyed in their attempts to get out. Both had their own ways of coping with their worries, and neither were reproached; Batman and Wonder Woman even went to great lengths to ensure they wouldn't be bothered by unwanted attention.

Sitting beside the girl's head was her stuffed doll: Vav. Static had brought it with him when they had visited; it had been in her room, after all, and Static figured it must have meant something to her if she had brought it onto the Watchtower. Vi had taken it from the electric superhero and placed it beside Gwen's head, where it stayed during her recovery. A nurse had attempted to remove it, but Chris and Vi had stopped her. In its own strange way, the doll was standing guard over its owner.

They were all in there: Mrs. Greenleigh telling her daughter a story, Chris pacing in the corner, Mr. Greenleigh watching his daughter silently, Vi reading her book, and Vav standing guard.

* * *

"I'm surprised by you, sir. I didn't think she would get to you like this."

Luthor turned his attention to his assistant, who was standing beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly, waiting for her to clarify. The two were standing inside a room in Metropolis General Hospital. The room belonged to Momorose, who was currently resting following her fight with Vav Girl. The woman had been knocked out for five days, and this was the first visit Luthor had made to see her since he had dropped her off. Mercy saw the look her employer was sending her and continued.

"You're having her be taken care of outside of the Hall of Doom, and you've been having the hospital staff keep you updated on her condition," Mercy explained. "I was expecting you would have had her killed on the first day for failing you." She paused and glanced at the bald man from the corner of her eyes. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Luthor scoffed out loud. The question was by far the most absurd thing he had heard in a long time. He moved his attention away from his resting pupil so he could regard his faithful assistant.

"She and I have no relations outside of me being her mentor," Luthor began. "Besides, this is not out of some sort of affection for her. She may have lost to that child, but she's still useful to me. Disposing of her when she's still necessary would be a stupid move to make."

"Useful?" Mercy questioned, her tone expressing her confusion.

"She and Bizarro are very loyal to me. Bizarro has the brawns but not the brains, and Momorose has the drive to do what is necessary and will-power to see it through," Luthor explained. "So far, it's just those two and Metallo, who's more like an employee. That's still a small number. I need more for my army before I can overthrow Circe and that maniacal clown. So, as long as I still need her for that goal, she will still be useful to me." He then smirked. "Besides, Superman still feels guilt for causing this girl to become a villain."

Mercy nodded her head in understanding. A small moan erupted from the bed they were standing next to, turning their attention back to it. The woman's eyes began to open, slowly at first, before they snapped open. She attempted to sit up, but a shot of pain forced her back onto the bed. She hissed from the pain, her fists clenching before she opened her eyes again and looked around her. Instead of seeing Vav Girl, like she had expected, she found Luthor and Mercy.

"Luthor?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes my dear," he said. "You're in the Metropolis hospital."

"The hospital...?" she questioned.

"Yes. Don't you recall your fight with Vav Girl?" Luthor questioned.

Momorose's fists curled against the bedsheets, her anger beginning to blossom on her face.

"The _child_," she snarled bitterly.

"Yes," Luthor replied with a nod, inwardly smirking at seeing her anger. "I rescued you before the child could kill you."

Momorose blinked and looked up at her mentor in surprise before schooling her facial features.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course my dear," Luthor responded quickly with a tiny smirk on his lips. "I just couldn't let the child kill you, now could I? What kind of man would I be if I did that?"

"How long have I been here?" Momorose questioned, looking back up at her mentor.

"Five days," the bald man answered.

"Five?" Momorose repeated before a scowl of anger settled on her face.

"Yes, five days. Once the doctors give you the okay, we'll resume your training," Luthor explained.

The brown-haired woman nodded.

"Yes sir," she agreed.

"Good," Luthor said with a toothy smirk, patting the woman on her knee. "Now get some rest. You'll need all the strength you can get."

Momorose nodded once more and watched as Luthor and his assistant exited the room, leaving Momorose alone with just herself and three envelopes sitting on the end table beside her. She spared the parchments a quick glance before opting to lay back down and shut her eyes. Luthor was right; she'd need as much sleep as possible now because once she begins training, she wouldn't sleep.

* * *

_Hmmm...?_ Gwen thought as she slowly came to. _Is that...mom?_

_Your parents are visiting,_ J'onn's voice said carefully, making sure he didn't spook her.

_Visiting? Where am I?_ Gwen asked.

_You're on the Watchtower, in the medical wing. Your parents are visiting you,_ J'onn answered the teenager. _What is the last thing you can remember?_

_Uhm...Oh! Momorose and...Luthor...and I think Superman,_ Gwen answered. _I was fighting Momorose...and Luthor got involved...and then Superman...and then I don't remember._

_That's alright, _the Martian Manhunter reassured the girl. _You seem to remember enough, so we can safely assume you do not have a concussion._

_That's good...right?_ Gwen asked.

_Yes,_ J'onn responded.

_Okay, good, _she replied. _I think I'm waking up now._

_I shall leave you to do so, _J'onn said. _I believe your visitors will be happy to see you wake up._

_Okay. See you later Martian Manhunter,_ Gwen said in farewell to the Martian, just as she felt herself coming to.

She groaned as she opened her eyes, squinting from the bright lights that hung over her. She had heard her mom talking, but now she didn't hear anything. For a brief moment, she thought she had lost her hearing, but the thought was dispelled when her mom touched her arm and asked her,

"Gwen, are you feeling alright?"

Gwen opened her eyes fully, adjusting to the lights and seeing that her parents and teammates were in her line of vision. They all wore looks of relief and concern. Seeing the concern, Gwen smiled at them, which seemed to have reassured them because the concern on their faces disappeared. The teenager attempted to sit up, and her parents helped her sit up, letting her lean back into the pillows.

"I'm a little sore," Gwen responded. "But I'm okay."

"Of course you're sore," Chris replied. "You went and fought a girl you lost to twice before while you were still injured from your previous fight."

Gwen pouted at her teammate, but she knew he wasn't really angry with her; the tone he was using was really just from his worry for her. Vi sent Chris a look before turning her attention back to Gwen, offering a supportive smile.

"What he's trying to say is that he's happy you're alright," Vi said, ignoring Chris' grumbling.

Gwen grinned, "I'm glad too. How long have I been in bed?"

"Five days," Mr. Greenleigh answered. "You've been asleep for a long time.

"Five days?! That's almost a week!" Gwen exclaimed in surprise.

"Your body needed all the rest it could get," Vi responded. "It had just barely healed when you went to fight with Momorose, so your body had you sleep for a long time to heal."

"I guess that makes sense," she repsonded with a shrug. She lightly tapped her hands on her knees and furrowed her brows. "Soooo...what now?"

"You're going to rest some more," Mr. Greenleigh instructed. "Your body needs a break from all of your fighting."

"And then what?" Gwen asked.

"We'll figure it out from there," Vi stated.

"And Momorose?" Gwen asked.

"Hasn't been seen since Luthor swooped in and grabbed her," Chris answered. "The League's been searching around for her, but they've let everyone leave the Watchtower and do their jobs."

"Have you guys gone and done any missions?" the teenager asked in curiosity.

"No," her two teammates replied in unison.

"They've been here with us," Mrs. Greenleigh informed her daughter.

"Wonder Woman sends her regards, by the way," Chris said.

"As does Batman and Robin," Vi added.

"Annnnnnnd Superman?" Gwen asked.

Chris' face darkened for a moment, but a stern look from Vi stopped him from opening his mouth. Satisfied that Chris would no longer pose a problem, Vi regarded her fellow teammate once more.

"He's-"

"Glad to see you're awake."

All eyes turned to the door, where Superman was standing at. He had a friendly smile on his face, though he didn't step any further into the room. He moved his line of sight towards the other occupants of the room.

"Would it be alright if I talked to her alone for a few minutes?" Superman requested.

Chris opened his mouth, but Vi slapped a hand over it and nodded at Superman. Still keeping her hand over the boy's mouth, she dragged him out of the room. Gwen didn't miss the glare Chris sent Superman as he was dragged out. Her mother kissed her daughter on the top of her head before she and her husband left the room. When the door was closed, Superman took a step forward, but didn't approach any further than that. Gwen fisted the blankets, nervous on what Superman wanted to say.

"Uhm..." Gwen began awkwardly. "Thank you...for stopping Luthor." She blinked as a thought suddenly came to mind, and she looked at the Kryptonian in confusion. "How did you know Luthor was there?"

"Momorose and Luthor had the fight broadcasted," Superman answered.

"So everyone saw my fight? ...Even my parents?" Gwen asked.

Superman nodded, watching Gwen's face drop.

"I didn't think they'd see it," she muttered under her breath. "I wonder how they felt."

"I don't know for sure, but I believe they'd be proud of you and of what they saw in Metropolis," the Man of Steel said.

The teenager looked up at her mentor in surprise. The two of them were typically at odds with one another, so to hear him say that was quite shocking to the girl.

"I know we haven't been seeing eye to eye," Superman said. "But, these past few days have helped me see that I haven't been giving you respect as a hero recruit like I've done to others."

Gwen remained silent, watching Superman with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you can talk to Supergirl and she'll tell you about my teaching methods when it comes to young heroes in training. She complained about it for the longest time. I guess I never broke out of that protectiveness I felt, and I transferred that on you and other heroes your age," Superman continued. "For that, I am sorry. I didn't do it intentionally. To be honest, I did it because I was worried you'd be fatally injured while fighting Brainiac's forces and the villains. But your battle against Momorose was very inspiring."

"Thank you?" Gwen responded in nervousness. "Soooo you're not mad that I left the Watchtower...again?"

"No," Superman responded. "You did what you had to do. I can't scold you for that."

"What'll happen next?" Gwen questioned, feeling happy that Superman wouldn't yell at her.

"You'll stay here and recover," Superman began his explanation. "Once the doctors say you're cleared to go, you can return with your parents back to your home. After that, it's up to you. Your mother gave me a lecture about me making you skip school, so you will probably attend school again, inbetween missions, of course."

The teenager nodded in agreement and understanding. She had expected as much.

"Uhm...Will Batman yell at me for leaving the Watchtower?" Gwen asked.

Superman laughed and shook his head.

"No. He was angry before, but he won't yell at you. He understands, just like I do," Superman answered her. "And if he does try to yell at you, I'll stop him."

Gwen smiled in relief at the Kryptonian. She had been worried that Superman would yell at her, but Batman yelling at her was even more terrifying in her opinion. Knowing that the Dark Knight would not scold her made her feel at ease. She felt so at ease that she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Her body still wasn't fully rested, and so it was demanding she return

"Get some rest," Superman instructed the girl. "After what you've been through, you've earned it."

"Mhm," Gwen hummed, moving Vav into her arms and crushing him to her body. "Let my parents know 'm going to sleep some more."

"I will," Superman said, turning. He was about to exit out of the room, but stopped at the last second. He looked over his shoulder and told the almost asleep girl, "Get well, Gwen."

Gwen made a noise in her throat before drifting off to sleep. Superman gave her a small smile before exiting out of the room and letting the young heroine sleep, completely missing the way her body had glowed a bright blue for a quick second before returning to normal.

* * *

The Kryptonian informed Gwen's parents and teammates that she was sleeping once again, and the four humans immediately entered to keep watch over the girl once more. Superman glanced at them through the window, before heading down the corridor for the observation deck. When he arrived on the deck, he stood and watched the planet Earth rotate. He heard the door open and heard the swoosh of a familiar cape. The newcomer's reflection in the glass window revealed him to be Batman, but Superman had already figured that out the moment the door had opened.

"She woke up," Superman informed the Cape Crusader. "She's asleep again, but she was fine when she was awake." He turned and looked over at his fellow League member with a small smile on his face. "She was also worried you'd yell at her for leaving the Watchtower for a second time."

"And what did you tell her?" Batman questioned.

"That you wouldn't yell at her because of it," the Kryptonian answered. "She was very relieved. I think you terrify her."

Batman just sent an annoyed look at him.

"Her actions were still reckless," Batman replied.

"Would we have acted any differently?" Superman questioned him.

Batman stared at Superman for a few moments before looking back out the window. Superman also looked out the window, knowing he had won the argument. Batman was a bit of a control freak, and liked to know what was happening at almost every moment of every day. Gwen's double breakout annoyed Batman, there was no doubt about it, but at least Batman wasn't going off on the teenager. Even though he wouldn't show it, Superman knew that the bat-themed hero had been just as impressed with Gwen's heroics as the rest of the League members had been.

"What do you plan to do about Momorose?" Batman questioned, switching topics.

Superman sobered up instantly at the mention of his former student turned villain.

"I don't know," Superman answered honestly.

"She's a threat," Batman responded.

"I know," Superman replied.

"Will you try and help her?" Batman questioned.

"I...don't know," Superman replied in honesty. "Part of me knows that she's a danger and needs to be locked up..." Superman paused as he collected his thoughts, and continued with, "But the other part of me wants to get her out of Luthor's hands."

Batman frowned at the answer, but he hadn't expected anything different from the alien. Nothing he could say would sway the other man in either direction, so he turned his attention away from the Man of Steel and regarded the starless space in front of him.

"Remember that she's a threat," Batman said in warning.

"Don't worry, I will," Superman said reassuringly.

Batman nodded, knowing that Superman was a man of his word and would remember Momorose as a threat. He wasn't sure what would happen later on, but he'd let Superman deal with Momorose...for now.

"How is everything on Earth?" Superman asked, changing subjects.

"Luthor still hasn't shown his face, but Brainiac is reminding us that we're still at war with him," Batman informed his fellow hero. "And more Harvester Ships were found. Oracle managed to get a majority off of them. She presumes Calculator grabbed a few as well, and the rest went to Brainiac."

"Let's go and meet our newest recruits then," Superman suggested, turning and heading for the door.

"Are things going to change with you and your teaching styles?" Batman questioned, causing Superman to stop mid-step.

Superman mulled over the question for a few seconds before looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"Yes," he answered. "I think I will."

Superman didn't wait for a response from Batman and continued out of the observation deck. Batman followed after the Man of Steel silently, not bothering to comment on the answer. What Superman did with the recruits was for him to decide, though Batman suspected that the Man of Steel was now going to bemore willing to train teenagers, and he had a good idea on who changed his mind.


End file.
